


Last Stand

by Debby_Gold



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debby_Gold/pseuds/Debby_Gold
Summary: Yona and her companions were caught and imprisoned by a band of mercenaries.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> DEATH WARNING
> 
> Everyone (except for Zeno of course) dies! There are also some depictions of injury, so beware. 
> 
> Also, please get tissues. You will need them.
> 
> I wrote this in about an hour while I was in bed because I suddenly felt like making a morbid drabble. So here you go, the depths of my morbid mind and the darkness of my character torture. Please enjoy.

Her wrists burned against the freezing metal of the cuffs, her breath coming out as visible vapor in front of her in the cold air of the cell. Her eyes refused to remain open, her head pounding and her entire body limp against the stone wall, surrendered to fatigue and pain. Everything Yona had been fighting for, everything she'd given up, everything the dragons, Hak, and Yun had done for her… it was all for naught. Simply because she was weak. 

Yona slowly lifted her heavy eyelids, becoming aware of the room once more. The four dragons were chained to one wall, and Hak and Yun on either side of her on the opposite wall. Who would be the first to go was the question, who would be the first to fall because of her stupidity, her selfishness, her weak strength? She was never anything special, she was never destined for greatness, she was nothing. An ignorant Princess that ran from her fate only to face it when it would also kill everyone she trusted most. 

Who would be the first to go?

It was Yun. Caring, reliable, lovable Yun. The young boy was taken first. The mercenaries thought he was weak, so they killed him. Right there, in the cell. There was no chance for Yona to say goodbye to him, to thank him, for her to respond to the desperation in his gaze as he looked at her one last time, before his blood covered the floor, his severed body crumbling to the stoney ground in two pieces, severed by a silver axe. Tears fell down Yona's cheeks as she cried for the young boy that had died because of her. It was her fault. Who would be next to die at her hand?

The body was cleared by slaves. The poor, lifeless slaves of the mercenaries. They knew the horrors. They knew the blood, the death, the screams. But they did nothing. They were scared, Yona knew, but it only broke her heart further.

Then, they took Zeno. Zeno was the only one Yona knew wouldn't be killed. He couldn't be killed. She knew that. Yet when his bonds were released, the final glance she saw from him confirmed her worst fears. He did not face death, he faced much, much worse. He would be slaughtered again and again, his blood covering the walls and floor and weapons of the ruthless mercenaries for years, with no end. He could never die. And the thought brought more fear to Yona than any possibility of death.

But Zeno was not the last.

Without Yun or Zeno, the two most positive members of their family of wanderers, the remaining five of them had lost all hope. Yona knew. Hak was silent as ever, but she knew he was frustrated and wishing to be free, to protect Yona from this fate. Yona knew that Kija was crying, scared for Yona's life and wishing he could get her free. Yona knew that Jae-Ha was in despair, grounded from the freedom of the open air and fearful of the fate that undoubtedly awaiting all five of them. Yona knew that Shin-Ah was waiting for death to come. He knew it was unavoidable. He knew that this was the end. But she did not know he wished to set her free.

Who would be next, Yona wondered. Who would be the next to go?

Yona knew the answer in the back of her mind, yet she refused to let herself admit it. First, the mercenaries came in and attempted to drag him out. The King wished to see him, they said. They wanted to see the power of the dragons. He refused. He was not a trophy. He fought back. The mercenaries grew angered, and cut off his arm. His beautiful white arm that bore the gift of the White Dragon. The once gracefully dangerous claw fell to the ground, a painful wail released into the cold air from Kija's lips. And then, with a final swing of the mercenary's sword, there was silence. 

The slaves returned, and they took his body away. Crimson blood spread from the wounds and trailed along the floor as they dragged his body along the ground. His silvery hair was stained with red, and his beautiful blue eyes had glazed over.

And then he was gone.

Who would be next?

The mercenaries came again soon after. Now, they wanted the one with the legendary eyes of the blue dragon. They wanted to see his eyes. They wanted to take his head and put it on display, they said, for the world to see the beauty of the eyes of the blue dragon. Shin-Ah was quiet. Yona thought he had given up, but he had not. When he was free from the binds he opened his eyes and paralyzed the mercenaries. But another came in as he fell, and saw what he had done. He had tried to let them escape, she knew, but he had failed. Tears burned her cheeks again, because Shin-Ah would die in vain, just as Yun and Kija had, and just as Zeno would be murdered again and again, used for the mercenaries fun and practice, treated as an object, not an ancient dragon warrior that had lived for thousands of years. 

Yona could not bear to watch as the mercenary laughed in Shin-Ah's tattered face, holding him up by his soft blue hair and grinning crookedly into his face, mocking his feeble attempt at freedom. She could not bear to see the mercenary draw his sword and sever Shin-Ah's head from his shoulders, the crimson blood leaking from the place where Shin-Ah's neck had previously been attached to his body. The mercenary lifted the severed head of the blue dragon, cackling with triumph as he left the room and his allies, and the limp, bleeding body of Shin-Ah.

The slaves came in once more to drag the body away and bring the paralyzed mercenaries outside the cell. Yona had begun to recognize the slaves. They came in very frequently. They were scared, she knew. But she could do nothing to help them. 

The door to their cell closed once more, and Yona began to cry. Now, only she, Jae-Ha, and Hak remained in the nearly empty room. 

Who would be the next to go?

The mercenaries returned, just as she knew they would. They always came back, demanding more. They'd taken so much already, yet their hunger never ceased. They came once more into the cold, now seemingly empty cell. Now, they dared to take the one prisoner that could escape the moment he was released, the one dragon that could fly to safety. They wanted Jae-Ha. 

The mercenaries were strange, though. They did not demand, they did not taunt, they did not mock, they did not hurt. They simply spoke. They wanted Jae-Ha to work for them.

Yona's head filled with fear at the thought. If Jae-Ha were to turn on them, there would be no hope. She and Hak would surely die, and Jae-Ha may be the one to kill them. She bit her tongue and prepared to scream, but Jae-Ha laughed. His laughing calmed her. He laughed and mocked the mercenaries. He refused their offer. The mercenaries were not happy.

So they did what they do when they are not happy.

They began by the one with a spear impaling Jae-Ha's scaley leg, the gift of the green dragon that was covered by his boot. His scream broke Yona's heart, his fingertips beginning to bleed as he gripped at the stone floor in agony. Then, they dragged him away themselves. The slaves did not come in that day, and Yona sat, limp and cold, staring at the stains if Jae-Ha's blood on the stone. Now, it was just her and Hak.

The mercenaries were not finished with them. They returned once more. Yona believed their King wanted Hak instead, now that Jae-Ha was surely dead. They wanted a human weapon. 

But that was not why they came. Their King wanted a new toy in bed. The mercenaries came for Yona's body.

Hak, for the first time since Yun had died, became enraged. He broke the chains of his cuffs, attacking the mercenaries as he fought to protect Yona. She could only watch as the strong man before her, her oldest friend, guarded her from the lustful hands of the mercenaries. But he did not stand for long. He had no weapons, he was powerless. He somehow had enough strength to stand and defend her, but he was quickly brought to the floor as one Mercenary removed Yona's cuffs. She slipped from before the mercenary and stood before Hak.

Yona was powerless. She was weak. She had no destiny. 

But she did have courage. She would not allow her allies to continue to perish because of her. She couldn't save Yun. Or Zeno. Or Kija. Or Shin-Ah. Or Jae-Ha. But making no effort at all, she knew, would surely show that she truly did not care for the dragons. 

She stood firm, spreading her arms out and blocking the Mercenaries from Hak's bruised and bleeding body. She would not go down quietly, she would not simply allow her friends to have died in vain. She would make her final stand.

The sharp pain of a blade protruding her torso brought her back to reality.

Blood dripped slowly from the wound, the mercenary's sword lodged through her chest. She could barely hear Hak's scream from behind her. She could only see the family she'd had, Yun, Zeno, Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, Hak, and herself, enjoying every day in the wilderness on their journey to each edge of the kingdom of Kouka, working in the shadows to improve the nation that Yona had once known almost nothing about. 

She could barely feel her body falling limply to the floor as she smiled, watching her family laughing, crying, fighting, and celebrating together. They'd come a long way, and now, because of her foolishness, her stupidity, her fault, it was over. 

She looked up into Hak's eyes, who was now holding her, crying and calling her name. She had so much she'd wanted to tell him. So much she'd wanted to tell the rest of her companions. 

But as her life drained from her body, as her final consciousness slipped away, she managed a mere whisper.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this made me cry. Yay. 
> 
> I hope this satisfies anyone who needs an excuse to cry or just wants a horrible drabble to read in the middle of the night! 
> 
> There are probably grammar errors and stuff, I just kinda wrote it without editing for reviewing or rereading at all, so if you find a lot of mistakes, that's why.


End file.
